Juntos
by LadyMimato
Summary: ¿Como una amistad se puede convertir en un puro amor? Fanfic MIMATO mostrando como hubiese sido la relacion de Matt y Mimi


**Hola a Todos! Despues de miles de años de haberme echo una cuenta, tratar de hacer una historia coherente a Digimon que fuese lo mas fiel al anime pero sin ese final traumante por fin llego el momento que pude enterder como hacer fanfic puesto que me costo un mundo XD!**

**Mi nombre es Lady Mimato y como se habran dado cuenta soy fanatiquisima de esta pareja que el genio de Akiyoshi Hongo no pudo hacer realidad pero bueno al menos existe esta maravilla de pagina donde nuestros sueños se pueden convertir en Realidad….**

**Bueno basta de tanto bla bla, y vamos a los que nos convoca unidos es mi primer Fanfic por lo que sus comentarios serán mi bálsamo para seguir continuando como también alguna sugerencia, desde mi humilde imaginación les agradezco a todos por leer mi historia puesto que yo comencé igual que ustedes…**

**Esto va con mucho cariño y es por y para ustedes XD!**

**Amor Naciente**

**26 Jun****io **

**Llegada**

**LES INFORMAMOS QUE EN BREVES MOMENTOS EL AVION ****ATERRIZARA EN EL AEROPUERTO DE HANEDA. LA TEMPERATURA ES DE 20º Y EL CLIMA ES DESPEJADO. ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN FELIZ VUELO**

Los ojos color miel de la chica observaron las luces naranjas sobre ella que indicaban que debían abrocharse los cinturones, no era la primera vez que viajaba sola en avion, llevaba viajando a su natal Japón desde hacía cuatro años, así que no le costó esfuerzo anclarlo correctamente antes de que la azafata llegara a su altura.

Miró por la ventanilla la hermosa vista que se divisaba desde el horizonte el monte Fuji en las cercanías de Tokio y que mostraban un día casi primaveral que asolaba en la ciudad, ¿Desde cuándo el clima había cambiado en las vacaciones? aunque lo prefería así en vez de estar en una ola de calor insoportable que no la dejara salir de casa; sin embargo, esto le agradó, ya que este clima indicaba que los días que pasaría junto a sus amigos serían agradables como la vez que vino en Marzo; en primavera, flores de cerezo cayendo por las calles; el día recibiéndole así a su llegada parecía una señal, su estadía en estas vacaciones sería agradable, suspiró, exactamente como ella había planeado seguro que a sus amigas se alegrarían al saber que se quedaría por todo el resto de las vacaciones.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y Mimi se dirigió a recoger su equipaje, la enorme maleta pesaba demasiado, no podía sacarla del carril de equipaje puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas con su bolso de mano y una maleta pequeña tipo _neccesaire_, su cara reflejó su enfado con ella misma, se había prometido no llevar tanta ropa la última vez.

- Perdona ¿necesitas ayuda?

Frente a ella apareció un chico de cabello y ojos negros con una polera blanca, camisa a cuadros aguamarina y negro, shorts de jeans sandalias café de cuero y un sombrero azul marino de gamuza; la miraba como otros hombres que le miraban como si fuese un trofeo que desean obtener; odiaba que le miraran así, se sentía incómoda, sin embargo como se sentía tan apremiada por llegar a casa

Hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió amablemente tirando de su maleta:

Sí, la verdad es que no me vendría mal- miró el carrito a su lado- al menos para colocarla ahí.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró firmemente el asa de la pesada maleta y tiró de ella. Dejó la maleta en el carro con ruedas y la miró triunfante, la chica le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas y levantó la mano para despedirse.

Te lo agradezco mucho.

La desilusión se hizo patente en el chico.

- ¿Sólo eso? Mimi lo miró confundida - ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre o dejarme que te invite a un café un día?

Mimi volvió sonreír a modo de disculpa.

- Me llamo Mimi, y bueno, si volvemos a coincidir otro día te invitaré algo por haberme ayudado…

Una ceja del joven se alzó.

Pero yo quiero algo más que eso, preciosa…

Los ojos de Mimi se entrecerraron, preparándose para otra contestación que se hacia típica cuando se encontraba frente a un chico:

- Lo siento, tengo novio- y se volvió junto a su maleta en dirección al estacionamiento para no volverle a ver- por Dios otro chico igual a los demás - dijo en un susurro.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en un banco frente al estacionamiento de taxis comprobando si veía a Yolei en algún lugar, genial, -dijo para sí- ¿porque le habría pedido a ella que la viniera recoger? ¿Por qué no pensó en Sora, o Tai u otros de sus amigos? Sin embargo, sabía que no sería una posibilidad de darles una sorpresa, ya que había pasado casi un año sin estar largos momentos con sus amigos y les echaba de menos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde; podía ver cómo comenzaba a aparecer la noche y se encontraba sola en el aeropuerto, suspiró, quizás por ser menor a Yolei no le darían permiso…

- Perdona, ¿tienes hora?

Mimi miró al joven que se había acercado a ella, un moreno de cabello desordenado y ojos verdes oscuros vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa que le hacia juego con sus ojos hipnotizantes ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? quizá porque aquellos ojos le hacía recordar a su ex novio; miró su reloj.

- Las nueve y cinco minutos.

El chico le sonrió ¿Por qué no se iba? Otra vez en el mismo día un chico y desconocido le conversaba; se notaba mayor que ella, probablemente tendría dieciocho o diecinueve, y era bastante atractivo, alto, y con una bonita sonrisa.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - dijo sentándose al lado de ella como si esperase un taxi - no me puedo creer que alguien haga esperar a una chica tan bonita como tú…

Mimi miró al suelo y sonrió por lo bajo:

- Bueno, sí estoy esperando a alguien…

- ¿Tu novio? - dijo mirando a Mimi de reojo, que vestía con un jillet de mezclilla que llegaba hasta sus codos, un vestido floreado con pequeñas rosas rojas y rosadas estampadas y pequeñas sandalias tipo botines de taco y cuero burdeo, mientras llevaba su cabello suelto con una partidura al lado con un pequeño cintillo de color bermellón el cual traía un diseño de mariposa y aros en forma de cadenas; por supuesto alguien como ella debía tener un novio guapo, además de miles de babosos queriendo algo con ella.

Mimi sonrió un poco más:

- No para nada, Yolei es mi amiga...

- Bien entonces - dijo el ojiverde riendo y mostrando sus dientes perfectos bajo las luces de la estación -tendría una oportunidad de acompañarle hasta que lleguen por usted, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mimi, señorita Mimi Tachikawa ¿señor?

- Yu Susuki,-dijo, extendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo,- bueno Yuri Susuki es mi nombre real, pero por mi carrera debo llamarme así,- dijo mientras se tomaba su cabello y lo revoloteaba a la altura del flequillo,- encantado, y, dígame señorita Mimi ¿que hace usted?, por lo que veo se encuentra de paseo ¿viene a ver a alguien o a trabajar?, porque, disculpe mi honestidad parece una modelo esperado a su representante...

- Mmm, creo que sería un buen detective- dijo sonriéndole la castaña, y sintiéndose en confianza- pues bien, estoy de viaje aquí, pero no por trabajo, vine a ver a mis amigos,-dijo mirando hacia el horizonte como queriendo poder estar con ellos- sí; también modelo cuando tengo tiempo donde vivo y, ¿qué hago ahora? Estoy esperandoles que me vengan a recoger - dijo en tono de cansancio - , ¿y usted señor Susuki? ¿me concede el honor de saber con quien estoy tratando?

El chico se colocó frente a ella para que lo mirara detenidamente:

- ¿Qué parezco? - le sonrió el chico a modo de sorna, Mimi le quedó mirando detenidamente, no cabía dudas, se parecía tanto a Michael, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le resultaba atrayente este chico, además de ser simpático, se desenvolvía bien y lo peor de todo se parecía en sus ojos esmeralda a su primer novio como también en su forma de desenvolver le hacia recordar a quien había querido cuando era niña.

En su ensimismamiento escuchó decir:

-…y trabajo hace tres años para una agencia en Rusia, como mi madre es de allá vivo entre Moscú, y Tokio.

-Ah - dijo la castaña, tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación,-¿Así que eres modelo?

- Mmm, sí, pero no creo que sea una tan hermoso como tú,- dijo el rubio, tomándole un mecha de su cabello que se había colocado en su rostro y volviéndolo detrás de su oreja, - definitivamente no- dijo acercándose a su boca con la intención de besarla.

La ojimiel se separó del lado del muchacho, le miró como éste quedaba estupefacto en el asiento en la posición donde intentó besarle, se sintió con rabia, porque siempre le tocaba conocer a un chico que quería propasarse con ella, pero con el tiempo aprendió a conocer a los hombres y sabía que quería este desconocido; aún así se sentía arrepentida de haberle conversado con tanta honestidad - filtra, Mimi, filtra - se decía cada vez que cometía el error de conocer a alguien pero nunca le resultaba, fue así que se levantó del asiento donde estaba esperando el taxi.

- Lo siento, estoy con alguien,- respondió la chica a modo de disculpa y de forma automática, como un reflejo que le servía siempre como excusa para que nadie intentara propasarse con ella, aunque siempre le apenaba dar el mismo discurso ya que el estar con alguien le hacia recordar su fracaso con Michael; fue así que tomó sus maletas y trató de alejarse del joven entre la multitud hacia alguna cabina de llamadas para perderle y llamar a Yolei si le iría a buscar.

Minutos antes, no muy lejos de allí; en el hall de aterrizaje…

Un chico rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una polera, jeans, chaqueta y zapatos de cuero y gafas negras, se encontraba retirando sus maletas del sector de equipaje, mientras tres chicos se encontraban esperándolo junto con un carro donde parecían llevar instrumentos musicales desde el pasillo de un vuelo proveniente de Kyoto. Llevaban realizando una gira de conciertos por más de un mes en diversas ciudades y ya se había terminado la temporada de festivales, por lo tanto, era momento de regresar a descansar y disfrutar un mes de vacaciones después de haber trabajado y viajado tanto.

El chico que sostenía un bajo en su mano derecha vestía de jeans gastados y una camisa de color azul marino, era un chico bastante guapo de cabello color negro liso y ojos de color negro azabache, llamo con prisa al rubio.

- Ey, amigo ¿cuánto crees que te demorarás en retirar tu equipaje?- dijo el pelinegro para tratar de apresurar al rubio.

- No lo apresures Kyo, que cuando tengas tantas admiradoras como Matt, tendrás que pedirle sus maletas para guardar los recuerdos que te den las chicas-se rió un chico de cabello castaños y barba recién crecida, de gafas negras con una polera azul y pantalones negros cargando su guitarra.

- Mientras sea ropa interior que me regalen; no tengo problema, podría demorarme todo un día cargando maletas con los recuerdos de mis fans- se burló el pelinegro.

- Muy gracioso el par - dijo el rubio de forma tajante al ver cómo los chicos se burlaban del asedio que recibía de las muchachas.

Es que desde hace tres años la vida de Yamato Ishida era así, desde que había formado parte de una banda, todos los meses de Julio se retiraban a cualquier ciudad de Japón para tocar en conciertos a través de diversos festivales de rock que se realizaban en la isla además de esto en época de estudios como hobby se dedicaban a tocar en celebraciones de la preparatoria. Esto conllevaba que los Teenage Wolves fueran reconocidos en todo el distrito de Odiaba y requeridos en la capital y ciudades como Kioto, Osaka, Nagoya, Yokohama entre otras; como también implicaba que tuvieran seguidores, sobre todo chicas que se enamoraban de chicos rebeldes; siendo ellos todo un fenómeno musical por sus canciones pegajosas y preferidos por las chicas.

- Mmm, bien tenemos todo - dijo un chico de cabello negro grisáceo vestido con jeans y una polera negra- es hora de regresar a casa.

- Al fin, creo que no falta nada - dijo Matt - déjame ver; maletas, guitarra, bajo, batería…Demonios, falta mi electroacústica; debe estar aún en el sector de equipaje; voy a preguntarle al encargado; adelátense ustedes.

- Pero Ishida, es sólo una guitarra vieja hombre, tu nueva electroacústica está junto con la mía,- dijo cansado el pelinegro - vámonos, que quiero llegar luego a casa…

- Shin, ¿puedes dejar de molestar?, - dijo el rubio tratando de ver entre todas las maletas si divisaba la funda de su guitarra - Sabes que me carga esto de los aviones; y para peor, a mí se me pierde mi guitarra,- dijo el ojiazul exasperándose y volteando sobre todas las maletas crercanas a las de el- váyanse a la estación de taxis, creo que me demorare, les llamo cuando la encuentre

- Esta bien vete a buscarla pero no te estaremos esperando mucho tiempo eh - dijo el chico.

- O.k., nos vemos pronto- dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose hacia hall de equipaje y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

**Oh! Que emoción primer capitulo listo, emocionadísima hasta mas no poder… ¿que sucederá después? El segundo capitulo a punto de publicar, no se olviden espero sugerencias reclamos y lo que no les parezca lo tomare en cuenta puesto que como dije anteriormente es una historia para ustedes.**

**Millones de besos y gracias ^.^**

**PDTA: Me estoy basando en fechas parecidas en la sderie ehhmm entonces esto seria aproximadamente el año 2005, por lo tanto en parte es en ficción y en otra es en realidad, pero quisiera que por favor alguien me ayudara con las fechas de nacimiento de los digielegidos por favor o sino debere usar mi imaginación o_O**


End file.
